


Be Calm

by Einhorn



Series: A Little Bit Off The Mark [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dissociation, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einhorn/pseuds/Einhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera is loathe to admit this little weakness. She laughs, brushes it off, and says it’s just the “bees in her brain being a bit too loud” which isn’t entirely false.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Calm

The attacks are rare, thankfully. The moments of faint panic, where she’s not quite sure she’s real or not. Her vision dims and everything sounds so, so far away. They only last for a moment, but they’re shitty and make her body shake and her mind buzz uncomfortably. 

Sera is loathe to admit this little weakness. She laughs, brushes it off, and says it’s just the “bees in her brain being a bit too loud” which isn’t entirely false. The inquisitor furrows her brow in a worried expression. Her companions give her concerned glances, but they do not press it. She grins and bears it--literally. Keeps on smiling a cheeky smile all the way through while the world’s crashing down around her pointed ears.

And then Adament happens. It takes Sera exactly three minutes to break the fuck down and completely lose herself once she realizes she’s in the  sodding Fade.  She’s burning, she’s dying, she’s cold, she’s screaming, she’s falling, she’s flying, the world is falling failing ending evil dark damp--

Sera finds herself on her knees in the water (but is it really water? It seems more like blood and it does smell so and oh no it’s blood now it’s salty and tastes like iron), pressing her head against the glittery green rocky walls, furiously trying to ground herself. 

A hand is placed on her shoulder, and she almost shrieks at the contact, her skin crawling and her mind chanting  demondemondemondemondemon \--but it’s only the Inquisitor. 

The Inquisitor kneels down beside Sera to cup her cheeks--normally a nice tan, but now as pale as though she’d spent her entire life underneath a roof--and press a gentle kiss to her nose. “Are you alright?” Lavellan asks, her voice so gentle and soft you’d think they were sitting in bed, anywhere else than, here, the sodding Fade the Fade the land of demons of death and demons and demons demons demons demons--

“Am I real?” Sera blurts out, voice shaky and high-pitched, “Am I--” she shuts her mouth and a scream wheezes past her teeth. 

The Inquisitor wraps her arms around Sera’s shoulders and pulls her in close. Hugs her tight, digging her nails into the shaking elf’s shoulders. “Yes,” she says, pressing her forehead up against Sera’s, “You are real. You are here with me--as much as I wish you weren’t.” 

The city elf shuts her eyes. “I bloody hate this,” Sera’s voice quivers, “I just….” she lets out a deep sigh and lowers her head to rest upon Lavellan’s right shoulder.

The Inquisitor tightens her hold. “When we get out,” she says,“we are going to have a very long talk about things.”

When they leave the Fade, Sera dunks her head into the nearest bucket of water and tries not to drown.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one in this series...shorter this time. Again, if you want to know what i HC her with, drop me a note, I'm not really comfortable sharing. 
> 
> CW for unreality.


End file.
